


【胖远】Stay With Me

by janey_paraosa



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_paraosa/pseuds/janey_paraosa





	【胖远】Stay With Me

01

樊家牵头凑的局，主人公却迟到了。

不只来得晚，意思意思喝了几杯就要走，似乎是完全没把到场的老的小的放在眼里。桌上有说得上话的举了杯子过来，推推挡挡把人拦在门口，“哎樊总樊总，您看来都来了，再坐一会儿也不迟嘛。”

樊家是业界领头羊，能有这么个机会跟现在的主事者多说两句话、给对方留个印象，也是好的，哪怕这位当家人看上去非常年轻，脸色低沉，眉间带着十分明显的没想给任何人面子的不耐烦――

樊振东的目光在眼前的无名氏身上停了停，开口即是压着火气的调子，“对不住了，还有点私事得回去处理。”

对方被这一眼盯得有些愣，偏巧也是个不太会看眼色的，居然死皮赖脸跟了一句，“您要是有不方便解决的事儿，其实我们在座的都愿意帮您分担…”

“我们家猫丢了。”

樊振东冷着脸，一对眼睛阴沉沉看着人，话语里俨然已经透出戾气，“找猫，你们分担不了。”

 

02

关键人物走了，酒桌瞬间松散下来，变成了唉声叹气的真正酒桌。

刚才不怕死地上前拦人的那位一仰头干了自己手上的酒，这才缓过点气来，郁闷地朝同桌一位女士看去，“这樊振东是猫奴？”

女士是孙小姐，媒体人，为了这次能在局上跟樊总搭上话投其所好，动用各种资源把这个年纪轻轻就接过家族企业大权的男人研究了个遍。她翻出手机查看相册，边翻边用力回忆，嘟嘟囔囔，“我记得他不养猫，从来没在他家院子里或周围拍到猫啊…”

“樊总住的那栋二层别墅，里面一个管家一个厨娘一个司机，外加一个林少爷，再没有别的活物了。”

“林少爷？”

“你不知道林少爷？”孙小姐做的好看的指甲摸了摸下巴，眯了一眯眼，“说起来，这两天拍到的照片里，都没见林少爷的人影哎。”

 

03

林少爷姓林，但不是林家的少爷。他是东北马家的少爷。

东北马家在他们这行业里提起来也是赫赫有名了，只不过人家的主要势力范围在东北，暂时压迫不到他们这块儿来，所以并不是所有人都对这家族里的人物门儿清。

林少爷是被马家收养的，上面有个哥哥马龙，再往上有个叔叔马琳，对他明里暗里宝贝的不行。偏偏少爷自己无心经商，对艺术啊展览啊之类的东西大感兴趣，大学自作主张学了个策展专业，毕业后想留在艺术氛围好的本市发展。亏得马家和樊家关系好，隔老远打电话过来一定要林少爷住到樊家去，美其名曰小胖是王皓看着长大的把你交给他我们也放心。

林高远带着半腔无奈半腔无所谓拖着行李搬到了樊振东的二层小别墅。此后的半年内，他发现这真是个不错的选择――事实证明他哥和他叔给出的选择一向相当靠谱。

樊振东为人有些倨傲，但并不难相处，尤其是当林高远发现他们俩在零食上有着差不多的口味和偏向时他就觉着这朋友可以交。作为樊氏集团的准接班人，樊振东平时工作很忙，但除了工作之外的大部分时间跟他一样喜欢宅着，某个休息日在他安利霹雳无果后，两个人退而求其次地打起了实况足球，在发现樊振东打的不赖操作失误还会挺可爱地自我埋怨后，林高远在心中把这人的定位从“还不赖的房东朋友”上升成了“可以做玩伴儿的房东朋友”。

玩伴儿当然是要一起玩。所以孙小姐年初蹲点两个月拍到的照片里，樊少爷和林少爷常常你开着车我坐副驾驶高高兴兴出门去，大半天后再你开着车我舔冰淇淋高高兴兴回家来，后座放着大采购带回来的几袋子零食，有一回还载着一个造型奇特又有点古装又有点玄幻的大玩偶。

孙小姐乐呵地拍了两个月，第三个月连续蹲了俩星期也没看到俩人携手出游。回去公司一看流媒体新闻――

哦，樊少爷变成樊总了。

 

04

林高远醒过来的时候，睁开眼，还是一篇漆黑。

要不是感觉到眼上有东西蒙着，他可能会下意识觉得自己瞎了。

周围很静。他想要坐起来，却发现双手双脚都被绑了，身上没有力气。身下应该是床，很软，但现下却像是禁锢着他。

恐惧感后知后觉地涌上来，他强迫自己镇定，一面用脑子快速想着这出绑架的犯案者也许是平日里他自己的仇人或樊振东的仇人或他哥他叔的仇人――操他妈这么一想可能名单还真多，一面试着发出声音，“有人吗？”

“Hello？”

“阿内哈赛哟？”

没有人应他。林高远呼出一口气，自嘲地笑了笑。他向来有被逼到悬崖边上也能苦中作乐的精神，不过此刻是不是悬崖是的话底下有什么等着他还通通都不知道，最麻烦的就是这种完全的未知。

有轻微的推门关门的声响。林高远注意到了，深吸了一口气让自己警觉起来。

来人似乎是走到床边。

林高远等着绑匪先说话，结果等了半天也没个声音，他想这真是搞笑绑我过来该不是就为了看我被蒙着眼的迷茫表情吧，于是清了清嗓子，说，“你好。”

来人没有回应。

“…我不知道你是谁，但我可以负责任地跟你说，把我绑了并不是什么很明智的决定。”

在觉察到危机时，一定要先表现出气势来，才能压得住场，这是樊振东告诉他的，在他好奇地询问对方小小年纪怎么hold得住那么大场面的一次闲聊中。

想起樊振东，林高远忍不住分了分神，自己突然不见了这个人会不会很急，更何况是在发生了那件事之后…

思绪一跑偏，他就不由得开始有点急，象征性地晃了两下被勒住的手腕，语气也不怎么客气，“你要钱也好要什么也好我们都可以商量，能不能先把我放了？还有挺重要的事在等我…”

来人仍旧一言不发，这这一次，他有了响动。

林高远听到对方似乎是坐到了床边，反射性地跟着往相反的方向挪了挪，警惕道，“你要干嘛？”

那人的动作代替了回答。林高远感觉胳膊被人拿手握住了，然后有个冰凉的、触感细尖的东西贴上了自己的皮肤。

“操。”

这下完了。

 

05

樊少爷变成樊总之后，在林高远心里那个“好玩伴儿的房东朋友”的设定就得换了。

原因无他，樊总实在太忙了。刚上任公司处在过渡期，有大把的事情要他决策大把的人要他见大把的局要他赴，每天累的跟狗一样，好不容易有个周六的半天可以休息，回来西装一脱领带也不取倒在沙发上就睡。

林高远把老管家念念叨叨让他帮忙送过来的清火茶放上茶几，蹲在沙发边上看这人青黑的眼圈，伸手戳了戳樊振东睡得昏沉的脸颊，忍不住叹了口气。

有这么辛苦啊。

瘦好多。

他心脏里一半有些酸软，盛满了名为“不知道为什么就想把这人按在床上让他多睡觉多吃零食”的任性情绪，另一半又与之相左，装着实打实的骄傲，和这骄傲带来的微妙的自卑感。

林少爷找朋友出来喝酒，酒上了头之后开始胡言乱语。

“你看小胖！多么优秀！你看我！现在让我出去独立策展我得饿死！”

孔令轩说，“好啦好啦…”

“我还比他大两岁！两岁！”

孔令轩说，“嗯嗯…”

“他还有别墅！是他自己投资买的！我就一辆车，还二手的！”

孔令轩说，“嗨呀…”

“你说说我能配得上他吗！我能娶得起他吗！啊？”

孔令轩：“…啊？”

第二天酒醒之后，林高远趴在被窝里撑着宿醉的脑袋，眯着眼看孔令轩给他发的微信。

第一条是，“你放心，昨晚你说的话我不会说出去的。”

……??

第二条是，“对了，昨天跟你约就是有个正经事跟你说，被你一闹给忘了，我在美国读书时的导师他自己有个独立策展工作室，想找个会中英文专业水平又不错的人，你要不要试试？”

林高远一下子坐起来了。

 

06

林少爷冷静下来仔细分析了下，孔令轩在美国的那位导师是个牛逼人物，这个机会既能提高专业水准又能提升业界知名度，到时候回来在本市立住脚外加震慑他哥他叔应该都很不成问题。最重要是...

他好歹能给自己提提身价，作为房客不必丢了房东的脸。

但没想到，这事儿才筹划到一半，就…

然后，现在...

林高远清晰地感觉到有冰凉的液体被推进自己的血管，刹那间心都凉的快不跳了。他大力挣扎起来，但奈何手脚都被绑着躲都躲不了，完全没办法判断被注射了什么的惊慌使他不假思索地爆出粗口，“操你大爷的，你给我打的什么玩意？！”

事到如今他才深深后悔起来。早知道就该听他哥他叔的话不到处乱跑，早知道大学里学搏击课的时候他该更认真一点，早知道昨晚就把霹雳最新的更新看掉，早知道…察觉到自己动心时，就该跟樊振东讲。

都是他矫情，又自顾自地觉得处事要霸气，才错过了就在手边的机会，搞成现在这样…

针被拔出去了。对方甚至还好心地拿棉球按在针眼上给他止血。

林高远冷静下来，闷着声音问，“你到底给我打了什么。”

不出所料的，还是没有回答。

如果真的是有毒的东西，现在只能赌是他发作的更快，还是樊振东或他哥他叔找到他更快了。还好这人似乎并没有想立即弄死他，不然一枪崩了不是更省事――林高远安慰性地这么想着，然而在十分钟后，他发现现实比一枪崩了他还要糟。

他的身上开始发热，手脚更加使不上力气，小腹传来的热度和感觉他并不陌生。

“...操你奶奶个腿儿！”

 

07

林高远自认为并不是个同。毕竟他第一次也是唯一一次对男人有欲望，对象就是…他房东。

那次是樊振东刚上任总裁没多久，晚上去饭局，喝得醉醺醺回来。林高远体谅老管家一把年纪了还得楼上楼下跑，主动提出我带这人去洗澡吧洗完了我给他放床上，反正樊总喝醉了并不爱耍酒疯，老老实实的跟小孩子一样，非常好看管。

房客林少爷扔人去浴缸里泡了一会儿，然后叫他出来把自己冲干净带到床上。这一番劳作下来林高远也累的够呛，顺便就在旁边躺着歇了歇。

没想到还没歇够呢，就感觉到身边的樊振东跟个吉祥娃娃似的凑过来，抱住他猛一顿自上而下的蹭，脑袋磕在他颈窝里，张开嘴就咬锁骨，动作孟浪得让他一从懵当中回过过来，就觉察到自己下边…

硬了。

林高远浑身一激灵，不自觉地抬起腿就将樊振东踹向床的边缘，得亏手还被对方抓着，避免了房东本人被从自家大床踹下去的惨剧。

然后他僵硬着表情转头，一眼就看见樊振东的浴袍底下已经被蹭开了点，那物件露了个头出来，也是非常性质盎然生机勃勃地同他打招呼。

林高远机械性地转回头，抬起手大力一推，樊振东还是从床的另一边滚下去了。他自己从床上跳下来，光着脚抱着樊振东的一个靠枕跌跌撞撞地冲出了房间，像是欠了二十年债没还被追着跑的狼狈模样。

打那以后，林高远就意识到自己对樊振东的感情不那么对。

要说那天晚上是意外也就罢了，毕竟对方的反应更像是在梦里把他当成了什么情人一二三四五号――当然他不确定樊振东身边到底有没有这么个东西，但连续几天梦到同样的场景还有上班对着一堆世界名画老是想到房东凑近了的脸这怎么看也不太正常吧？

…总之，樊振东让他硬了，这是事实。

而林高远一向懒得逃避事实。

他权衡一番，选择不跟正主本人讲，一来是对方那段时间实在是忙，也不想上赶着去给他添乱，二来是也没想好要是被拒绝了，后边的道要怎么走。

结果心意也没来得及说，美国的工作也没来得及接，独立开工作室让他哥他叔能承认他让他能有资本娶总裁当老婆这些都没来得及实现...

他的名节，先要不保了。

 

08

林高远一边躲着对方落在他脸上的吻，一边拿一切他能想到的可能会有用的言语往外砸，“我我告诉你你今天要是敢动我，明天你就等着抱着自己牌位哭吧，你他妈...你居然…”

然而他身上越来越热，意识也逐渐有一点模糊，仔细听来，他骂人的声音都带着一些抖。

林高远知道自己在大量地出汗，不知道因为药还是恐惧。对方的手指抹去他额角的汗滴，动作轻柔，而后轻轻地在他耳后印下一个吻，伸手去解他的衣服。

从小虽然时不时自卑一下但还算神采飞扬不忧不惧的林少爷，现在是真的要哭了。

那人解开他的衬衫，手顺着他白净的锁骨一路向下滑，听他被逼到绝境带着颤音的语无伦次，“我有喜欢的人的...我还要去美国...呃！”

冰凉的手指隔着衣服捏上他的乳尖，惩罚似地重重掐了一下。

对方撤开手，悉悉索索的像是在脱衣服，林高远缩着肩膀，突然被人按住，接着他感觉到有人覆了上来，严严实实地压着他，像是困住一只无法逃脱的小动物，手摸着他胳膊，张口咬他下巴。

林少爷吃痛地哼了哼，突然觉得这动作多少有点熟悉。但下一秒他就被抵在大腿上的炽热玩意吓到了，持续涌上来的热度和骨子里透出来的痒又让他崩溃，撑到现在终于还是开口服软，“求你…别…”

声音里的颤已经非常明显。

那压着他的人愣了愣，动作停了。僵了一会儿，从他身上起来了。

林高远听见一声很轻的叹息。

 

09

绑架这个事情发生两天前，林少爷还觉得自己是全天下最幸福的人。

一周前他正式拿到美国那边工作室的offer，内心激动之余，先把这个事儿告知了远在东北的他哥他叔，然后挑了个晚饭的当口也跟樊振东讲了。

原本以为他的好房东会很为他高兴，谁知道安静听他说完的樊振东脸色并不怎么好，就跟吃饭吃到了不喜欢的香菜一样吐不出来又咽不下去，眉毛皱了又松好几个来回，才从牙缝里挤出一句，“恭喜啊。”

林高远：“……”

这拙劣的演技瞬间将本来雀跃的心情拉下来，于是他又随便扒拉了几口饭，说了声“我吃饱了”就想上楼回房间。林少爷是实在想不通樊振东为什么连一个真心为他高兴的表情都没有的，枉费他还以为至少他们两个是很亲密的朋友了...

丧了吧唧的林高远经过餐桌主位，却发现自己挪不动步，低头一瞅，有人伸着手拉着自己衣摆，开口语气就不怎么好，“干嘛？”

樊振东仰起头看他，眉头死皱着，郁闷中又带了一丝委屈的模样，声音低低地向他解释，“我挺为你高兴的…”

得了吧，你这样子说高兴谁信呐，我又不傻。

“我就是…”最近在商场上霸气凛然杀伐果决的樊总张了好几下嘴，后面的话却还卡在嗓子眼里说不出来，“我就是…”

林高远皱着眉看他，也没着急催，心想反正你也说不出个花来，顶多就是我最近工作压力太大情绪不好巴拉巴拉，给双方都找个台阶下而已。

支吾了好几下的樊振东尽力稳了稳心神，撤开眼去，终于跟下定决心一样，再次开了口。

“如果我说不想你去，你会留下吗。”

林高远瞪大了眼睛。

他听见有朵花从自己心脏上顽强地破土而出。他听见花开的声音。

 

10

周围渐渐冷了。

被禁锢在床上的林高远很想把自己团起来，然而他不能。

身上的热度倒是消下去了一些，说明那混蛋给他注射的药物虽然含有催情成分，但不至于太烈。或者是，要延迟一阵儿再发作一次，下回再要了他的命也说不定。

林高远苦笑了一声。

门口再次出现响动。那个人回来了。

林少爷现在也不太慌，刚刚那个人能在那种情况下停下来，说明还是有点良知和理性的，现在他需要赌的就是这份理性大概在什么程度、能维持多久。察觉到人走近，林高远偏了偏脑袋，“喂，我渴了。”

那个人的脚步顿了一下，应该是转向床头给他倒了杯水，然后坐到床边，小心翼翼地拿手扶着他脖子，将杯子举到他唇边喂他喝水。

还挺细心…当唇边的水渍被温热的手指抹去的时候，林高远不合时宜地这样想着。

对方喂他喝过水，好像又离开了床，听脚步声是往门口去了。林高远舔了舔下唇，突然又出声，声音平静又有着轻佻的诱惑感，“哎，你是想操我么。”

脚步声停了。

他歪了歪脑袋，唇角扬起勾人的笑容，“那来啊。”

 

11

他的衬衣被一个扣子一个扣子的解开了。

那个人的手不凉，但触碰到皮肤的当口，还是让他抖了一下。褪下去的热度和痒意似乎又卷土重来――这玩意是碰到有苟合对象才发作的么――林高远迷迷糊糊这么想着，然后被手指尖摸过乳首的感觉刺激的“嗯”了一声。

于是那个人好像发现了什么有趣的事情一样，两只手都放上去调戏他已然挺立起来的乳头，玩弄了一会儿后又撤开一只手，低下头来改用湿热的嘴巴含住。林高远的身子一下绷紧了，咬着下唇不知道是想躲开还是想更多地把身子送到那张嘴里，他现在才觉出被绑着手脚的另一重坏处来――动作上的限制加剧了他的不安全感，而敏感程度因此倍速上升。

“别吸…”嗓子眼里冒出来的声音，像只被揪住了后脖颈的小猫，胸口处又麻又痒的感觉让他羞愤致死，可下一刻摸到他身下的手就使得他的脑子黏糊成了一团，再也空不出地方给怎么他妈的这么丢人之类的想法。

那个人的手隔着运动裤摸他的阴茎，那玩意儿微微翘起来有段时间了，被这么一碰就跳了跳，顶端渗出些粘液来沾湿了内裤前面。他的运动裤被扒下――他奶奶的靠一条松紧带维系的裤子果然不靠谱的好脱――灵巧的手指隔着内裤布料按着他的茎头摩擦，持续不断的快感和痒意让林高远再也克制不住声音。

“啊…放...放手...”

两条修长又笔直的腿在床单上磨蹭，但因为脚腕被绑住了，所以下半身怎样都没办法做什么有用的动作。那个人凑过来吻他的下巴，吻他的耳垂，吻他的喉结，一只手快速揉捻着他充血的乳尖，另一只扒掉内裤握住他的器物套弄。一直自诩为老司机的林高远眼下像一尾脱水了的鱼，从上到下的皮肤都染上了轻微的绯红色，嘴巴微微张开很困难地呼吸着，从被逼出来的呻吟声间隙见缝插针地骂人，“操…操你的…”

那个人扳过他的脸亲他的嘴唇，舌头跟一尾蛇一样游移进去，林高远躲了一下没有躲开，也就索性任他去了，等到自己的舌头被密密缠住，才惊觉这下连喘息声都被对方吃到肚子里去，像是预示着这次他要被从里到外吃个干净。

在察觉到他身上抖的越来越厉害后，那个人堪堪放开了一直套弄他阴茎的手，林高远在射的前一秒被人松开手从山头上滚下来，憋屈可想而知，张口一句骂还没出来，后头屁股缝已经被人冰凉滑腻的手指摸进去了。

“卧槽…”

这是来真的。

那个人仔细地摸着揉着，复而低下头咂住他微微露出来的粉红舌尖，伸进手指的同时将林高远的“唔”堵回去，温柔又细密的舔吻跟那根在他身体里摸索的手指一样让人不感觉到讨厌，即使被他赌气地咬了一口也不做声响，哪还像个意欲施暴的绑匪。

这年头，绑匪也都改走温情路线了罢。

林高远想幸亏我的手被绑着，不然此刻可能会很没骨气地抱上去，毕竟身体太热，神经太敏感，还有手指头在老子的屁股里作乱――下一秒那乱作的就非常不是地方，他完全控制不住自己，仰头短促地叫了一声。

那个人由此在他耳边发出了一点类似轻笑的声音，紧跟着粗重的像是再也无法忍耐的喘息，听上去迷乱又带着点性感。连续用手指顶了两下同个地方，在得到林高远恨不得像虾子一样缩起来的反应和惊吓又欢愉的声音后，他毫不犹豫地抽出手指，换上了老早就蓄势待发的东西。

身体被一点一点破开的感觉让林高远头皮发麻，又疼又陌生又害怕又不知道为什么有点期待的心绪给林少爷的声音里增添了很多轻颤和不安，“你…你慢点...操！”

对方似乎耐心告罄，完全不听他指挥地一捅到底，林高远疼得嗷了一嗓子，哭腔跟着一起嚎上了，“我弄死你！”

接下来密密麻麻落在脸上的吻像是代表那个人温柔又无声的歉意。林高远努力舒缓呼吸接纳嵌入他身体的东西，被亲的眼眶有点发酸，脑子里打着转想这他妈真不是人遭的罪等我能动了一定弄死这小子，好不容易缓了一点，掐着他腰的人就开始动了。

“嗯…”这一动起来他才有些除了疼之外的感觉来，但是，但是…

“啊…你别老往…那块，那…”

“不，不行...太快呜…”

肉刃拿他的话当耳旁风，一寸一寸破开软肉，迅速地抽出又顶进去，找准了位置之后还要死按着那一处碾，林高远只觉得浑身像触电了一般，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，又爽，又惊惧，又无法自控，手跟脚挣来挣去还是使不上劲儿，挣扎全撞进那个人怀里，然后被操的更深。

他十分丢人地哭了。

一半是爽的，一半是真委屈。

“操你大爷，”林高远哭着的时候，嗓音像是融了砂糖的棉花糖，是软的，毫无气势的，带了点哑的，“樊振东。”

 

12

再次醒过来时，林少爷觉得自己像是被卡车轱辘碾了一遍。

他眯了半天眼睛，突然发现自己的眼前不再是漆黑一片。挺大一间屋子，窗帘都拉的死死的，头顶天花板上的吊灯开着，晕黄的光给人荒诞的暖意。

他试着动了动，发现手跟脚都被解开了。伸出手来一看，手腕上果然被勒出了一条红印子，但似乎又被抹过药，当下只有凉凉的触感。

转头一看，桌子前面斜着坐着个人，看到他醒了就把头低下去，手指无意识地交叉蹭在一起。

不是樊振东又是谁。

林高远费了挺大劲让自己倚到床头，开口的时候发现嗓子有点哑，“咳，那个……我饿了。”

樊振东飞快看了他一眼，起身走出去，不到一会儿端了碗热乎的粥进来。

床上的林少爷不动声色地接过粥，拿起勺自己舀了往嘴里塞――妈呀，真好喝，果然人饿久了吃啥都是山珍海味。他呼噜呼噜喝下去大半碗，伸手把碗自然地交给跟根木头一样站在床边的樊振东，抬起手背抹了抹嘴角。

他的房东、后来变成他莫名其妙的绑架者的樊总，现下打眼一看像只做了错事不知道该怎么办的小狗，端着碗也不走，站在旁边垂着眼皮子半晌，干涩的声音才从嗓子里发出来，“对不起，我…”

“你等会儿。”林高远打断了他，一边说话一边歪了歪僵硬的脖子，扳了扳手指骨，斜着眼睛看过去，“我说过，把我绑了不是个明智的决定。”

樊振东一言不发，且拒绝与他对视。

“我给你机会解释，但在此之前――我们先把帐算了。”林高远脸上浮起个笑容，这笑容跟他那张人畜无害的脸显得有些不搭，“你上来，把衣服脱了。”

他的房东讷讷地放下碗，顺从地将外裤和上衣脱掉，爬上了床。

他知道，林高远是真的生气了。

也好。如果能让他消一顿气，也许还有...不被这个人厌恶和憎恨的可能。

林高远轻笑一声，有学有样地伸手就握住对方还在内裤里的性器，满意地看到在自己手上的动作下那玩意渐渐兴奋起来。他另一只手在床头扒拉了两下，果不其然找到被开了封的润滑剂和安全套，捏着这两个东西晃到樊振东眼前，压低声音在人耳朵边上吹气，“喂，你准备这些很久了吧。”

樊振东闭了闭眼睛。他面色沾染上了红，喉结不安分地上下滚动着。

“那么想干我吗。”林高远居然伸舌头舔他的耳廓，调子拐起来勾人的要命，“你是不是每天晚上睡觉，都梦着我在你身底下被你操到崩溃的场景？”

话音才刚落，他手上的物件就疯狂跳了挑――樊振东居然就这么射了。

林高远愣了足足有两分钟。

闭着眼的樊振东很想站起来逃走，然而他强迫自己忍住了。是他犯错在先，是他抱持着不该想的念想，还附带着恨不得将人关起来的占有欲…樊总内心仓皇地自我谴责一番，却发现林高远半天没了声音，睁开眼睛来看，眼前的景象却让他的血液一瞬间都向身下冲去。

那人半趴着，手伸到后面去，腰微微塌下来行成好看的弧度，从脸色的困窘潮红和手上的动作都不难看出他是在给自己扩张。察觉到樊振东的眼神，林高远又羞又怒地吼了句“闭眼睛”，声线里的紧张和恼意一览无遗。

樊振东乖乖闭上眼，脑海里却怎么也挥不去对方趴在那儿自己动作的样子，让他忍不住就想叼过来吃掉。身底下的物事又精神起来了，效率高的让他觉得好像在林高远面前他根本没有不应期这种东西，而下一刻对方扶住他的柱头将他的东西往细密又柔软的去处理塞的动作，又让他不得不睁开了眼睛。

“都说了闭眼！”林高远对上他的视线，脸红的像是要烧起来，一只手伸过来胡乱捂住他双目，才费劲地继续刚刚的动作，“好大...怎么能…”

樊振东的心脏砰砰跳，他怀疑自己再不做点什么或是说点什么，心脏就要爆掉了。他放在两侧的手抬起来扣住身上人的腰，用了不太让人察觉的到的力度将这具身体往下按，下半身配合地向上一顶――

“啊…”林高远受不住地仰起好看的脖颈，“你他妈…嗯…”

享受过滋味的樊总不管不顾地动起来，幅度之大让他身上的林高远没办法地只能用大腿夹住他的腰，眼角全部红起来，像只慌不择路无处可退的兔子，被他抓着胳膊搂下来，跟他交换绵长又热烈的吻。

 

快感又在堆积，兔子有些崩溃，推着他的胸口微微抗拒起来，“你不能…你不…”

樊振东将他所有的抗议都咽下，抚在他后颈的手掌想要用力却又不得不收着劲道，动作急切得像是下一秒手中的人就会跑了。他指尖划过林高远微红的眼角，划过那颗唇角的痣，划过白皙的脖颈，目光中满满的全都是绝望之后重生的怕与爱。他轻轻唤，“林高远…”

“林高远。”

身上的人拿嗓子哼了哼，非常小的动静，然后俯身下去，盖住了对方的唇。

“傻瓜。”

 

13

“我以为你就要走了。”

林高远靠在自己卧室熟悉的床头，装满草莓的托盘放在膝盖上，一边拿起草莓啃，一边看坐在床尾的樊振东十分罕见地承认错误。

“前一天我刚跟你…表白，第二天早上管家就来和我说，在你房间里发现收拾好的行李箱，”樊总抬起眼，看见对面那家伙吃的满嘴草莓汁水，凑从床头抽了张纸巾给人细心地擦了擦，复又退回到原来的位置，“我以为你听了我那样说，接受不了...想提前去美国。”

林高远：“……”

仔细想来，这个推理逻辑倒也…蛮通顺的。

不过...

“你管你说的那话叫表白？”

林少爷重点抓错，极淡的眉皱起来，拿纸巾自力更生地擦了下嘴巴，后面的话是嘟囔出来的，“再说你平时根本也看不出对我有什么想法…”

樊振东抬起脑袋看他，“那次喝醉你把我送回房间，我其实清醒着。”

“…然后你把我踹到床下去了。”

林高远：“……”

他一时之间反倒很是尴尬，“往事不要再提，呵呵，我那会儿，呃…”

“高远。”

樊振东认认真真地叫他，在他看过去的当口，拿坦诚又带着苦恼的眼神与他对视，“可能你不知道，我是个占有欲非常强的人，从小就是。”

“我想要的东西，想尽办法也要得到。但明明白白意识到想要你的时候，我居然犹豫了。”

那张还带着点少年神色的脸上浮起了笑，有一些无奈的，有一些甜蜜的，“什么样的方法不会吓到你、怎么样你才会开心、如果失败了你大概之后都不会再理我…这样我都还没想好，你就跟我说要去美国。”

“就算不接受我、讨厌我、憎恨我，都行，”樊振东静静地看着他，那幅少年老成的面容下藏着的是从来不肯表现出的无助和小心翼翼，“但我受不了你想要逃开。”

“…对不起。”

静了好久。

林高远说，“唉。真拿你没办法。”

 

14

他在樊振东有一点懵的眼神中捞过手机，解锁之后直接点了微信，发语音。

他说龙哥本来说好今儿到家的但是我临时有点事回不去了哈，你跟琳叔说声，他肯定又做一大桌子菜，我怕直接跟他讲会被追过来打。

发完之后林高远把手机扔到一边，膝盖上的水果盘挪到床头柜上，张开手冲迷茫的樊振东说，你过来。

樊总十分听话地坐近了，还有点担心他在生气，没敢厚脸皮地去接那个拥抱。

林高远就大方多了――抓着人胳膊把人拽过来一把抱住――头靠在一点都不硌人的肩头，声音里带着愉悦的狡黠，“知道我收拾行李箱是要去哪儿了？”

“你都开口说想我留下来了，我就想着一不做二不休干脆回去跟我哥我叔出个柜把事情说清楚，省得以后麻烦。这一回去他俩指定不能就让我这么轻易回来，所以打算多带点衣服之类的长期抗战来着…懂了？”

他伸手戳了戳樊振东软软的肚子，对方才终于反应过来，环着他的胳膊把他抱的死紧，低下头来将脑袋也埋进他的颈窝。

“绑起来这种情趣挺好的，就是下次得提前说一声…”林高远抬手摸着他房东短短的发尾，“你扶我脖子、咬我下巴、还有叹气的时候，我就猜到是你了。”

他侧过脸，跟急切亲过来的樊振东接了一个长长的吻，手滑下去找到对方的，两只手亲密地紧握在一起。

 

15

抱多紧都好，绑起来也没关系。

我喜欢你。所以我从来不会逃开。

 

 

 

\-------END


End file.
